Dream, Reality, or Nightmare?
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: When nearly all of your normal high school teachers are out for unknown reasons, what happens when your subs aren't all that they appear? What if you got Nations subbing for all your classes? This isn't your typical school day, that's for sure. Rated for Ramano's mouth, France, the BTT, and some language as well as normal high school drama. My take on Nations meet normal humans.
1. Prologue

Title: Dream, Reality, or Nightmare?

Rating: T

Summary: When almost all your normal teachers are out for an unknown reason, what happens when your subs aren't normal human subs? What if you got the Nations subbing for World History, Geometry, Spanish, Science, English, Health, and Study Hall? This is not your typical day at school, that's for sure.

AN: I am not sure if this has been done before, but this is my take on the whole Nations meet Humans thing. This is from the point of view of an Oc of mine; Kalina Lee. Also, the chapter names after the Intro will be either the Class name or a key event.

Introduction: Welcome to Insanity!

It was supposed to be a normal day, though I had no clue who I would talk to before 7:20 let alone how alert I would be, but some can argue high school is never normal. I was known for thinking at least four impossible things in the early morning before classes, as my coffee induced mind was trying to shake off the sweet allure of sleep, but this went beyond that.

It was a cold, freezing cold and too cold for the students to not be allowed to hang in the Atrium in my opinion, morning and the sunlight was blinding as I walked around the large campus of my school, hoping that if I stayed moving I would keep warm. I squinted against the bright light, trying to see where I was going, hoping not to run into my ex-boyfriend, when I felt the warm body of someone and heard a deep voice.

I stumbled forward, shocked that I ran into someone, and nearly tripped over my own two feet. I look up and try to stand up right while saying really quickly, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright; you were probably distracted by the awesomeness that is the Hero!" The person exclaimed, blond hair lightly swaying in the wind and glasses glinting in the harsh light.

I blink twice in confusion, "Do you need help with something sir? You look slightly lost."

"Yeah, I am a bit lost but it's all jerk En…er Arthur's fault for not being more specific! This place is huge!"

I nod, lost in thought for a second and say, "Yeah, this campus is pretty big. It can be easy to get lost if you've never been here and don't know the lay out of the school. Oh, my name's Kalina Lee by the way, but you can call me Kalina."

"Nice to meet you Kalina, I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm going to be subbing for someone named Mrs. Burchman, so you'll have to call me Mr. Jones." The now named Mr. Jones says.

"You're subbing for my home room and World History class! I can show you where the class room is Mr. Jones, but I must warn you, it can get really hot in the whole of Cranston, I just feel bad for whoever is subbing for Mr. Rosenberg… the Science room is like a furnace!"

"Really? Thanks!" Mr. Jones replies, smiling brightly and humming what sounds like the opening to an action movie.

In a little under five minutes, we enter the freshman building and the world history classroom for my unit, when Mr. Jones stops.

"Hey Kalina, why are you shaking so much? Are you cold?" He asks, looking at my hands.

"No, I'm not cold. The shaking's just something I have to deal with cause it runs in my family, but it is normally a lot worse." I sigh, used to the question about my shaking but glad no one else asked about it after a while.

"Oh. Kalina, may I ask you another question?"

"Since you already asked me one, I guess you can ask another." I smile, starting to feel myself become more alert.

"What are you covering in World History?" Mr. Jones asks, a bit more serious than earlier.

"Well we are starting our essay that has to do with the rise and fall of the Roman Empire and, using that as a case study, decide if the U.S. will fall like Rome. Although we could be doing something else today, considering you are the sub, Mrs. Burchman probably left some notes for you."

"The U.S. will not fall at all! What crazy person would think such a horrible thing?" Mr. Jones exclaims waving his arms in the air.

I just shrug, ignoring the obvious rant about to start and say, "Well I for one agree, from a historical point of view you can see why people would say that. I personally adore history since a young age and even before the U.S. got to this point I stood by saying that the U.S. would fall like the Roman Empire. That's just my opinion though."

Suddenly, and before Mr. Jones can open his mouth to reply, the shrill bell sounds throughout the campus. I carefully sneak a glance at my iPod, and see that it is 7:20. I hurry to my seat, place my orange with white butterfly hearts bag on my desk, and adjust the black strap to my purse.

The announcements went by in a blur, partly because it was Friday, and partly because I kept on wondering why there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head. It felt as though I was forgetting something really important, just as the ending song starts playing on the announcements, "American Idiot" by Green day, it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"I can't believe I forgot!" I exclaim loudly, earning several odd stares, and whispering.

"What did you forget?" Mr. Jones asks, trying to look all serious, and failing horribly.

"May I use my phone really quickly to look up something?" I ask, hoping he says yes, though I know it is against school rules.

"You may."

I quickly whip out my touch screen phone, unlock it, and type in Google "Hetalia characters", praying that I am wrong. I click the images, and my jaw drops, everything becoming slightly unnerving. I blink a few times, and laugh, loudly.

"What is so funny Kalina?" Mr. Jones asks, well more like demands.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you look like this character from this show I adore. It just can't be possible! There is no way you are America!"

"What is this show called?" He asks, completely ignoring the fact that the bell rang and several World History students that walked in are looking at him oddly.

"It's this anime called Axis Powers Hetalia. It is super funny and somehow manages to include some history, yaoi, humor, swearing, and so much comedy that the history is lost!"

"An anime? Dude! That is totally cool, but it should have a different name, the Axis are total losers!" He blurts out, forgetting for a second that he is a teacher.

"Hey! The Axis is not stupid, plus the reason the show is called Axis Powers Hetalia is because it focuses on the personifications of North Italy, Germany, and Japan. It also has the Allies, England, Russia, France, China, and America in it."

That statement causes Mr. Jones to freeze mid thought, and clear his throat while asking, "What time period does this anime takes place?"

"Sometime during the First or Second World War, why?" I ask, curious as to why that could be important.

"No reason…"Mr. Jones trails off.

"Mr. Jones, I'm gonna call you America now but only because you look and act so much like America from that anime!" I exclaim, taking my seat for class to start.


	2. Chapter One: World History and Debates

Title: Reality, Dream, or Nightmare?

Rating: T

Last Chapter's Class: Home room, and start of World History.

AN: Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I appreciate you taking the time to comment on this idea spawned late one night from my muse. Please note that this whole fic takes place from Friday to Wednesday, so some classes will be repeated. Sadly, I am not using my actual schedule so; this is just going in a random order.

Chapter One: World History Debates, Questions, and Madness

"Now class, I've heard you guys are working on an essay, well today we are gonna take a break from that and have some fun! Today we will be covering, very briefly, some history about the U.S. which might help your essay." Mr. Jones, America I muse in my head, says.

"What will we be doing?" One of the smarter, more focused students asks.

"Well anything really. Personally I think the essay you guys are working on is just a bit pointless and totally not going to happen! After all America is a lot stronger than Rome was!"

I raise my hand and, not waiting for America to say anything reply, "Well Mr. America, all countries have a rise and fall, but I hate to say this, America isn't all that strong. We owe China trillions of dollars, and let's face it, America has been invaded numerous times, but England has only been conquered and invaded once, and that was by the Roman Empire."

Mr. Jones' face went red in what can only be embarrassment, "Well we've have had some issues in the past it's only because of past administrators' and their desire for battle's glory that we owe China money! Also, England is so not that great! We kicked their asses several times since we were founded!"

"But they have beaten the odds and have never been conquered save that one time, but I'm probably being a bit biased because the British are awesome and have a wicked sense of humor." I whisper softly, hoping not to be heard.

The class droned on like this for several minutes making it hard to pay attention and when we actually got to the typical off topic but still on topic talks we were used to, everyone was being a tad too loud. Thus making it hard to pay attention and easy to space out. I let my mind drift to that thought of how Mr. Jones looks so much like America from Hetalia that it's scary. It also leads me to wondering if this is just some strange dream my sleep deprived mind conjured up or if it is truly reality.

I blink my eyes several times, trying to clear my mind of this nonsense. There was no such thing as personifications of countries, and animes are never based off of actual fact. Except for Hetalia but it is so blurred that some of the facts are not clear cut and hence forth really hard to find, in other words it was too crazy to understand.

"Kalina? Are you okay?" Mr. Jones' voice breaks through my clouded mind like the sunrays breaking through a thick fog.

"Yeah, I'm fine sir. Just got lost in my thoughts, that's all." I manage to explain as clearly as I could, a slight dreaminess entering my tone to back up what I am saying.

"Alright… Now class, the political process is very important and all votes matter." Mr. Jones begins, pausing just long enough for that to sink in.

I raise my hand, timidly at first but slowly gaining more confidence has the seconds passed.

"Yes Kalina?"

"How does every vote count when it is the Electoral College that decides who the next President is?"

"Well, the votes by the people help decide who the reps from each state are and that rep votes how a majority of the state wants." Mr. Jones explains.

"But that's not fair! The Electoral College is outdated and it doesn't really ensure we know our vote is being used right! The rep could vote however they want! Plus it makes other American citizens feel like their vote, in the end, really doesn't matter! So why do we still keep it?"

"It's a tradition that dates back to the founding of our independence from Great Britain."

"Well screw tradition then, Mr. America! This country, while we have some traditions has no real regard for them! We broke from England because of taxes and unfair representation and look what we have now! Unfair representation and insane taxes on the middle class while the rich sit on their lazy asses in Congress and do nothing to help ease the burden!" I explain, my passion for the subject shining through and making my language coarse.

"Kalina Lee. You are really lucky I am not like your normal teacher because that sort of language is unacceptable. I am only excusing it because I can tell you are quite passionate about the issue, as a majority of your peers are as well."

"I'm sorry Mr. America… I didn't mean to lose my cool like that."

"Hey, it's no problem but don't think I like the system either. Plus I do agree with you that Congress has gotten lazy in the past decade. Also, please don't call me Mr. America." Mr. Jones replies, smiling slightly.

"Nope! That is your new nickname." I smile, popping the "p" at the end of that word.

"You know, you have a good head on your shoulders, a lot of this class does. Have any of you thought of going into politics?"

Several people who have thought about it chime in with their response, only I remain silent. While it is true I have thought about being president, as all children do at some point, I realized after 7th grade and that unit we did about the political process gave me a headache. I decided afterwards to stay as far away from anything involving politics after that.

Before anything more could be said the high pitched bell sounds, causing all students to pack up and head to second period, and just my luck I have Health next. Hopefully it won't be anything more embarrassing than what we covered last week.


	3. Chapter Two: Health and A Talk

Title: Dream, Reality, or Nightmare?

Rating: T

AN: Warning for this chapter France! Also, yes there is a hint of FrancexOc, but who the hell wouldn't crush on any of the BTT? But I might pull an Oc ship with one of the nations. And the plot bunny is becoming rabid… I am sorry in advance.

Last Chapter's Class: World History

Chapter Two: Health of the body and mind, but mainly the body… And a talk

I hurry from my world history class, and begin the long walk to Tirrel, not bothering to listen to the talk around me. My mind wonders slightly from the glaring sunlight, to what if we have a sub for Health. I mean, our class is barely calm with our normal teacher and it is only a little bit awkward with the subject we are covering.

I sigh as I climb the stairs to the front entrance, the smell of some pasta dish penetrating the air from the basement's vents. The cold slowly getting to me and making my already sore muscles ache. The kind of heavy wooden door only added to the strain on my muscles from gym class a while ago.

As soon as I enter the Health class, making it before the second bell, and sit next to my friend I notice something.

"Hey, Ari?" I ask my friend.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that blond guy?" I ask, motioning to the blond male sitting in Mr. Perry's chair.

"I don't know, probably the sub."

Satisfied, I let my mind wonder when it hits me like it did with Mr. America. This guy looked like that pervert France. I sigh; well at least it is not all of the Bad Touch Trio, no matter how handsome and hot they are.

"Alright class. Today, while you guys may have covered protection last class, you have not covered true amour." Mr. France, as I know dubbed him in my mind, says with an obvious French accent.

I raise my hand and wait for the sub to call on me.

"Yes, mademoiselle?" Mr. France calls on me, causing me to blush.

"Um, what true amour Mr.….?" I ask, hoping to get him to tell me his name.

"It's Mr. Bonnefoy, but you mon cher, can call me Francis. It's is a pity that one as pretty as you does not know what true Amour is! A crime!"

"How is it a crime? I don't speak French, so I obviously wouldn't know the meaning of amour." I say, trying to calm down and not blush.

"That is an even greater crime! Amour means love and it is vital for one to know true love if one wishes to be healthy mon cher!"

Some guys towards the right side of the room start laughing at the ridiculous notion. Personally, I don't blame them. After all, there is no way true love exists and how is that even relevant to our health?

"Love only causes pain." I whisper, voicing my thoughts accidently.

"Ah, it seems you have had a bad experience in amour! Well, no worries mon cher, because true love will find you!"

I hit my head on my desk, annoyed at France. Personally I think if there is a god or something, they are doing this to annoy the hell out of me. This class is quickly becoming one of my worst nightmares; the other involves Germany, or Prussia, and Gym… I shudder at just the mere thought of having gym be taught by those two. They would surely make it a living hell.

` "Mon cher, are you alright?" Mr. Bonnefoy asks, concern and something else hidden in his voice.

"Gah! Mr. France! I am not your dear! My name is Kalina Lee!" I exclaim, annoyed as hell.

"Do not call me Mr. France, as I am not France." Mr. Fr-er Bonnefoy states calmly, dropping all pretense of being an airhead.

"Yes, you are! Mr. Jones is America and you are France! I watched enough Hetalia over the summer, and read plenty of fan fictions to be able to spot countries! Plus I Google imaged the show during home room."

Before he could really say anything the bell rings, a blessing in my opinion.

"Kalina, may I speak with you for a moment? No worries, I will write you out a pass so you will not be in trouble." Mr. France says, motioning for me to stay behind.

As soon as everyone leaves, he looks at me with a frown, "Kalina, mon cher, that show is just fiction, there is no such thing as personified nations. All shows are just fiction."

"But it has to be real; there is no way it isn't. After all, Mr. America and you look like the personifications of America and France! If it was only Mr. Jones, I wouldn't be saying it to be true, but it is you and Mr. Jones! I know I am right!"

"It seems like you have you mind set on this, when do you have lunch?" Mr. Bonnefoy asks, writing out a pass for my next class, which happens to be on the third floor of Tirrel.

"During study hall, why?" I ask, eyeing his hand with fascination.

"I will write out another pass for you to give to your home room teacher because I would like you to come to a meeting. Alright?" Mr. Bonnefoy smiles, handing me the pass to give to my Spanish teacher as he starts to work on the second pass for that meeting.

"Sure, but might I ask what the meeting is for?" I ask, still focused on his hand, a slight blush starting to bloom on my cheeks.

"You will find out at the meeting, but don't worry mon cher, you aren't in any trouble. Oh, and please look at me while I am speaking to you. It is rather rude to avoid eye contact." Mr. France says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice that I wasn't." I stutter, looking at his blue eyes, while blushing like an idiot. I swear, if there is a god he hates me, cause France is one of my favorite characters. I'm just glad it is not all of the Bad Touch Trio in one room, or I would faint.

"Why is it you are blushing, mon cher? Could it be you have found amour?" Mr. France smiles, causing me to blush more.

"I am not blushing! Like I said earlier, love hurts, so I am not letting my heart fall again." I turn my head slightly.

"Mon cher Kalina, take the risk and let you heart guide you. Amour will find you, but sadly, I am not the one meant for you. It is clear that you are crushing on me, as others before you have, so please accept this rose and know that your true love will find you." Mr. France says, holding out a beautiful white rose.

I accept the rose, still blushing and oddly enough, not at all upset. At least he let me down gently and told me that there would be possible love waiting for me.

"Oh, and don't forget to show your study hall teacher that pass." Mr. Bonnefoy reminds me, smiling brightly.

I nod and return his smile with one of my own, "I won't."

"Well you better hurry to class."

I leave soon after he says that, sprinting to the elevator and ride that all the way to the third floor. The third bell rings as I sprint down the hall and run into the Spanish classroom. Hopefully Mrs. Cyr is here today, but at the same time I wish we had a sub. Just so long as it is not another Hetalia character or a member of the infamous Bad Touch Trio.


End file.
